Clavia Avernakis Infinitas
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: The Key of Infinite Universes. Stargate Command discovers an Ancient's project for using both a hyperdrive and Stargate upgrade, which allowed one to travel to infinite universes. This is how they discover world's beyond their own. Possible Massive Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Stargate. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Clavia Avernakis Infinitas

Chapter One

Doctor Rodney McKay looked up at the drive add-on device system on his computer screen, as well as the sister device which could be used in replacement of the Dial Home Device. The drive add-on was hooked up to the system of the USS George Hammond or commonly called the Hammond. This was due to the commander of the ship, Colonel Samantha Carter being interested in the technological development of the machines... and the idea of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill's idea that Sam could fix any problem which Rodney could create. Which frustrated Dr. McKay, even if it was true. O'Neill also made sure that Rodney's team from Atlantis was with him on this experiment. O'Neill had not liked the idea of the experiment, given it's possibilities but those same potential had attracted most of the I.O.A., other members of the military and the Government.

"Okay, once more from the top for those of us who are still asking why we are doing this? You found a file call..." started Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, as he waited for Rodney to speak.

The Clavia Avernakis Infinitas, or the Key to Infinite Universes. It contained the knowledge the Ancients had on parallel worlds, including the schematics of the Quantum Mirror. It also included the Alternate Dial Home Device plus a drive add-on which worked much like the Alternate Reality Drive system, and yes I know you thought that was a bad idea Sheppard. The Ancients didn't quite see it as doom as gloom as you did. They were smart about how to design it, power it and protect it. They also realized the risk and reward for travelling with them.

The poorly named A.D.H.D. has the same power as the A.R.D. but instead of using a drive it can create a inter-universal wormhole with relative safety for travel." commented Rondey as his point was picked up by Colonel Carter.

"The Ancients from Atlantis had thought with the problems they face, the two devices could be used together or independently to save them. Either by giving them a new escape route or travelling to a world where new science or even new physics could be used to solve their problems.

This was one of the projects of Janus they were desperate enough to attempt before they change gears and decided on assending. They created a couple of seeding ships to probe the universes and plant a couple of Stargates."

Sheppard then asked an obvious question, "What did they expect to see in a universe just slightly different then their own?"

"Because they were not focused on those universe. Think of the multiverse as a radio station, to use a simplistic example, with each collection of the universe being on the same station. All of the Ancient based universes being a Country-Western Channel. The idea of the drive was to seek out new station, like pop or classic rock. The idea was to get outside the box thinking by changing the kind of box they were in.

Contained in devices, as well as a crystal-based computer is the information gathered by the ships. Which other then the co-ordinate and addresses plus a very basic information on them, we have yet to crack. We know, for example, which universes have humans in them. In one form or another. We are using them as start for research on travelling to other universes." continued Rodney, as he rechecked the calculations.

"Okay, we have these powerful drive and devices. What's powering them?" asked John, before Rondey mumbled something. Something John had hoped was not what he thought, "Did you just say the Sub-space capacitor? The same damn thing which kept sending that copy of the Daedalus with your Alternate Reality Drive chugging along through universes. Which killed at least one copy of us?"

"Don't worry, John. The scientists with the Stargate Program, including myself, have looked at Rodney's designs. Then added some improvements. Like both digital and manual override switches. Plus both the Ancients devices and the connections we have made are recording our dimension and have a go home safety feature. In case of emergancy, the drive will engage to take us home and the A.D.H.D. is programmed to send us home on the closest Stargate. Plus if we still get in trouble, we have a couple of geniuses here to help." said Sam as she tried to encourage Sheppard.

"So the whole I.O.A. is interested in the idea of getting the kind of tech and things the Ancients might have been interested in. Which is why they are going through all of this. Even if you could bring back a zombie plague or killer space demons or something." John continued as he could see the reasoning of why they were going through the experiment.

"How is it different from going through the Stargate, save for the hundred percent lack of killer space demons other then the Goa'uld? We should be safe. But if it makes you feel even safer, how about you select the destination. We were just about to debate the whole thing, but if it makes you feel better." continued Rodney as he moved an electronic pad and showed Sheppard the shortlist of destinations. The interesting thing was the same locations they were in, relatively, near Pluto orbit of a Sol System very similar to theirs. Which made it feel a little safer.

"Okay, there is very little about this other then there are humans and a Sol system where we are going. A few indications of advance technology of different types. Some.. are some of these universes in the future... or the past?" asked John, as he looked to the two geniuses.

"There is a chance that different universes started at different times then our own. Which would make them further in the timeline then us or behind the timeline then us. So it is possible." Sam tried to explain this difference in universes.

"Sheppard, you do know the universes we are going to will be radically different then ours especially given the fact they didn't have the Ancients in their universes. Which would have a cascading effect. So time differences are going to happen. So have you figured out what universe are we going to?" commented McKay, as he waited for the command.

John tried to decide the destination of the ship of USS George Hammond, and finally moved to narrow it down. Which he did by using an old tactical method, "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe; Catch a tiger by the toe; If he hollers, let him go; Eeny, Meeny Miny Moe! This one then."

Rodney and Sam looked at him, Rodney with irritation and Sam with humour as it was something General O'Neill might have done.

"Okay, we will enter our wisely chosen course... and begin the powering up sequence to avoid the whole stuck travelling into alternate dimension for life thing. So powering up...

Twenty percent power... Fourty percent power... Sixty percent power... eighty percent power... and we are now up to one hundred percent power.

The sub-space capacitor is loaded and we are getting ready to send the power to the Alternate Reality Connector to the Hyperdrive. Power being redirected into the drive and drive is activating Now!" commented McKay as they feel a shunt of motion as the Hyperdrive was used to push them into another universe.

Rodney continued, "Now activating the digital disconnector for the power line to the drive device. The computer says the line is disconnected, but we are hearing back from the officer in the engine room in the hazmat suit. Line is confirmed as disconnected. The capacitor has been locked on slow build up using the safety system designs. It should take about six hours to charge passively, unless we actively start the capacitor to charge.

Okay, engaging all sensors. Especially all of the Asgard ones, thanks to the new Asgard Computer Core we have connected to the ship. So gathering all of the data on how this universe is different then the one we are coming from. Starting with the basic rules of science as well as geography and..."

"Or we could just look out one of the windows and see if there's anything odd out there." commented John Sheppard as he looked out those same said windows. Which showed much of the same thing which they had in their universe of origin. Save for a few differences which they were adjusting to.

Just then the computer detected some kind of communication being sent to the Hammond, as they were adjusting to the new universe. John looked at Rodney as he said, "I guess we've been noticed. Any hope we have friendlies and not some kind of great threat?"

They all looked clueless, before Sheppard decided to see what would happen if he answered the call.

"Hello, this is the U.S.S. Hammond. May I ask who's calling?" asked John, as he answered the call once Carter gave the okay. He kept it to audio, as he was not sure what was out there, and he wanted to keep some surprises if he could.

"This is Vice Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command. We would like to know how your ship managed to appear in Federation Space without detection." come a familar voice.

Sheppard looked confused before answering, "Is this some kind of joke? Right? I don't know who is trying to punk us by pretending to be a fictional television character, but could you tell us who you really are..."

"Sheppard, I got feedback from the Asgard scanners. And this version of the universe... is an exact match... for the world of Star Trek. Including fuctional spaceships and technology. So either this is some big cosmic joke, or..." McKay said as he moved up to his leader to mention his report.

"Or Star Trek is real, and I insulted a major leader of it. Crap." said Sheppard, as he looked to Colonel.

On the other side of the transmittion...

Vice Admiral Janeway was on duty when the ship had appeared from no where, with no detection from any sensor, in orbit near Pluto. She had hailed and asked politely what was going on... only for the crew to think she was a joke because she apparantly was fictional. Which does tend to stun one from responding. Yet she remembered what she had told Mr. Harry Kim, 'We're Starfleet Officers. Weird is part of the job.'

"I am willing to move pass the last comment if you can explain why you think I am a fictional character." came her reply, both curious and worried.

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the George Hammond. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was the one responding. To cut a long story short, we were testing an alternative reality drive when we ended up here. In a universe which seems to match the fictional world of a popular series of science fiction television shows, movies and other media called Star Trek. Which deals with Starfeet commands, the Federation, and their opposition. Including one show called Voyager, which dealt with a Captain Kathryn Janeway trying to return her crew on the ship Voyager home to the Alpha Quadrant from the Delta Quadrant.

Given our knowledge of the television show, I'm willing to lower shields and power down weapons to allow a meeting on board either our ship or one of yours, to discuss things. We'll even make sure to put the coffee on if you want to come over." answered a female voice which was assume to be a commanding officer.

Janeway tried to figure out the protocol for the situation... which likely didn't exist. She knew the Prime Directive forward and backwards, she was clear with the Temporal Prime Directive even if she didn't want to with all of the headaches it cased... but the fact the Quantum Prime Directive was still imperfect and basically in development. This was the invention of a brand new kind of headache for Starfleet personal, and she was the first to deal with it.

'Suddenly dealing with the Borg Queen seems easy.' she thought as she made her plans.

'If our world is fiction in their universe, it would be likely they know everything about our ships. Yet we know nothing about theirs, so a visit to their ship might give us more clues about them. On the other hand, it would place us in a hostage situation easily. Still, they are outnumbered. Their drive system would be an advantage to them. Still, it would be a good sign of trust to visit them...'

"Allow me to clear it with Starfleet command and allow time to assemble a team. I'll call you when it has been cleared and we'll move to transport to your ship," answered Janeway as she ended with, "Janeway out."

A hour or so later...

The Vice Admiral had gained the permision for an interdimensional first contact, which had allowed for Janeway to get the specialist who could look at the ship and it's crew. Further talks with Colonel Carter had allowed for specialist in various fields to look at the ship, but without scanning equipment like tricorders. All they had were their eyes and brains to figure how it was this ship worked. Which is how the Admiral had gotten Starfleet to let her work with Seven of Nine, who had been transported to visit the ship.

'If my entire travels in the Delta Quadrant was television series, they likely know her. Yet they might accept and understand why I have her there as my science specialist. I also have a legal and political specialist, a specialist in tactical and security in Tuvok, and a specialist in biology and medicine. I managed to pull some strings to get who I needed to. Let's hope we can make the most of this.' those were her thought as she was beamed about to a meeting room in the Hammond.

They had been greeted and the people on board had notice she had gotten her fellow Voyager crew mates of Tuvox, Seven of Nine and The Doctor on her team. As she had wanted them given her experience and her trust in them, with the new person being Lt. Commander Hertzler with her specialty in law and politics. Colonel Carter introduced Lt. Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay. Doctor McKay was their science specialist.

"I think it would be best to update you with our universe as we know much more about your universe then vice versa. Given the number of times we had to explain their to new recruits, we have a set of standard presentations to explain a number of topics. We will be showing a number of them. Please hold your questions till the end, so it can proceed as quickly as possible." said the commander of the ship as a screen on the wall showed the presentations.

A series of presentation on history, alien species and their biology, technology as well as other sciences. Any number of them...

'...Totally destroys the Federation, no the universe, as we know it. This must have been what the flight of the Phoenix must have been like.' thought Janeway, as she watch stable wormhole technology, intergalactic faster then light drive and threats as graver and perhaps even graver then any the Federation had faced. The fact the crew of this ship were basically made up of the armed forces of an early twenty-first century Earth, especially the military of the United States of America, made her wonder if she should have gotten Tom Paris involved with this as well.

This was before they presentation moved to the discovery... of the lost city of Atlantis. Which turned out to be a spaceship-city with forcefields which allowed it to move in zero Gs of space to the heavy Gs of the bottom of an ocean. The fact the humans of Earth were the Second race of humanity in their universe... also made a mark.

'If even one percent of this is true, and there will be people to doubt that much is true, we have the possibility of knowledge to bring up to a new era. If all of it is true... We'll have to invent a new word, a new idea for the cultural impact. If we decide to trade knowledge. Given how their society seems to be at more then one level of development on many fronts, I'm not sure whether they or the Federation is the more primative society.' Janeway could not help but notice how Hertzler was trying to watch the screen while searching on her PADD at the same time.

'Likely adapting to the news and it's effect on her area of expertise, at the same time of figuring out how the Prime Directive would relate to this. Given the potential this could bring the Federation, I can see them doing everything short of violating the Prime Directives to gain access. Worse, I can see some people in the Federation going over that line to get it.' She began to think of the rumors of Section 31, some of which she knew were not rumors, a secret branch of the Federation which would do anything to protect it. Including war crimes.

'Which means they will likely try to harvest any technology or knowledge. If there is a threat someone else could get it, they would destroy the ship. Yet if we're some kind of fiction in their world, they might already know of Section 31 and are ready for them. Or getting ready for them.

Still... the fact we're on a new frontier means we might have more wiggle room to deal with this. This is a minefield of dangers hidding a potential rich reward. We're going to need our best minds in Starfleet to figure out to make this relationship work.' thought the Vice Admiral as she judged the benefits, the penalties and whether the former justified the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Stargate and Star Trek. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Stargate and Star Trek Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Clavia Avernakis Infinitas

Chapter Two

Vice Admiral Katheryn Janeway continued to review the situation they were in with the emergance of the Hammond. Which meant a change in the very nature of the universe, as the truth was very simple...

"The genie is out of the bottle now. Even if the Hammond and Stargate command were to leave and never return to this dimension, the problem is there are elements from both universes which would do anything to get to the other side of the multiverse. Even if it's not the same universes which have encountered each other today. It is now known to be possible, which means someone will try to do it again.

So the question is what are our options and choices in this manner?" asked the Admiral as she thought on the weight of what they were going to do.

"The fact of the matter is the Quantum Directive is not developed enough to handle the situation. The Quantum Directive is based both on the Temporal and Prime Directive, our most sacred and respected law as well as it's descendant. But like most valuable laws, they tend to be best viewed as living things.

They adapt to the times and situation they exist in, growing and shrinking in depth. As such the Prime Directive of our time compaired to an earlier time like Captain Kirk's time are different animals all together. The Prime Directive has evolved over time.

Also like all laws from the cultures, there are reasons and defenses to breaking the Prime Directive. As well as a range of punishments for different levels of violation. Or to make it much more simple, our actions are open but we should realize we will be under observation on what we do and how it upholds the standards of the Federation and Star Fleet. We will be observed and judge every step of the way. Whatever we do, you better have a well-thought out reason and coming with a finely developed defense for your actions based on Federation law and precident." commented LT. Commander Hertzler, as she made her speech on the nature of law and this new world comming.

"True. The problem is the technology and science which originates from this universe. The universe of these humans are a chaotic mix of technologies, ranging from vastly lower then the most Milky Way Galaxy civilizations... to a technological advancement which the Collective would desire above all else. Let alone the rest of the civilizations of our Galaxy. The Klingons and the remains of the Romulian Empires would desire the power which they could bring them. The Ferengi would see it out for sale to the other powers. The Dominion would likely desire it both for the power as well as the fear it could be used against them. Then there are the internal threats posed if the rumors of Section 31 exist. Also their hunt for this technology would not be limited to this universe, and as the lieutenent commander has said, even the universe of the Stargate Command.

Then there are the threats from the second universe. From the remains of the Gou'ald, either the remains of the System Lords or those who have joined the Trust. The Free Jaffa might seek it, even with their alliance with Earth. There are also the crime element like the Lucian Alliance, which also brings up the organized crime element within our own universe. Like those of the Orion Syndicate.

We have threats on both sides of the dimensional divide, as Mister Tuvox will likely tell you. Not to mention any kind of threat from any of the infinite universes, or perhaps multiverses for lack of a better term, which could emerge from a similar source while we are unaware. The S.G.C. have a better handle on the nature of the possibilities, even if they have inherited it from the Altarians or this ancient first race of humanity." Seven of Nine spoke, as she moved to her specialty and opinion on the Hammond incident.

The Doctor moved to the fact of the matter, "On the one hand their biological advancements are still not as impressive on most fronts, there are a few exception on the information they have provided. On this front we are more adavnce... save for the fact of the information which might be found on the databases of the Ancients or the Asgard. Or in the databases of those with more unethical methods of study and experimentation, like the Gou'ald and the Trust or the Lucian Alliance.

I think I would have to speak with their specialist in my area of expertise."

"Vice Admiral. Tatically, their techniques seem to mix the simple to the advance. I am reminded of Colonel Carter's comments with regard of the Asgard. On how they required the human's less intelligent tactics and ideas when the Asgard advance technology and tactics have failed. Which does begs a re-examining of things for Starfleet to avoid becoming too advance to think...as the Colonel had said... stupid.

As was reported before, we are now in a unstable state given the knowledge of this discovery. We have unknowns in the new universe of Stargate Command. We have unknowns on how the people in this universe will react when the new of this leaks to the greater universe, which it will given our past on the keeping of secret information. We have unknowns in the collective universes and multiverses, in for better lack of the omniverse, which we now know exist.

We are unprepared, as the Quantum Directive shows. Alliances and aid from new sources, such as Stargate Command, would do much to protect us or shield us from the greatest threats we didn't know existed. It is merely the most logical plan with the information as we know it at this point. There is the fact we have no proof of the Hammond's explanation of what had occurred is the truth. There are many reason which they might hold back on information.

We have no way of knowing if they are telling us the truth. Unless we were to follow them home to their universe. The idea of an exchange has many benefits incuding the benefits for diplomacy which could open the way for greater accord between us, or anyone else they may encounter.

Besides there are many in both the Federation and Starfleet who would seek to explore the omniverse as well as our universe. There had been a minor fraction within the Federation as well as Starfleet who wanted to explore our multiverse since discovery like the other universe which was encountered by Kirk's Enterprise. The problem with such explorations are multiple. From dangerous of other universes, to the question of how many resources would be required, to the simple question on why to explore another universe when we have yet to fully explore the single galaxy we are currently in. So it was placed to the side while other missions were pushed to the forefront.

This can change priorities. We may not have the leisure of putting this on hold anymore. We may need to act and the simpliest as well as the best move is a diplomatic meeting with their universe. In the same universe." The admiral listen to her closest friend as she had with all of the other experts and those she had entrusted her life to for the more part. They were giving her the advice, but the final choice would be hers to make. Which made the results of that decision her legacy as much as her unintended trip to the Delta Quadrant.

She began to bring up the benefits and the losses which could occur, which were many on both sides of the debate. They couldn't just remain as they had been, things were changing too much for the status quo to stand. The question was could they go forward and change, yet still retain the essence which made their society what it was...

This was a moment which history would look back on as a key point, what the Federation would become would be born in the next few minutes. When she decided their next move. Which is why the minutes were ticking way as she took her time to choose wisely. Then she moved with a plan,

"We will go ahead with diplomatic exchanges with Stargate Command. It gives us more time to get a handle of the situation and the truth of the matter on the other side of the omniverse. The next question is how to send people over to discuss everything, whether we travel on the Hammond or request information on the Alternative Reality Drive so we can equip our own ships for the trip. We might need to discuss the pros and cons of that decision now we are moving forward.

The only problem if we decide to ask for the A.R.D. is the power needed to use it. Not sure if our matter/anti-matter reactor will have enough power to activate it. Then it become a question on if they would feel comfortable in sharing their sub-space capacitor technology with us given it's potential. Or finding a power source with enough energy to break the barriers between universes or even multiverses." Janeway gave her answer on the issue, while at the same time began to impliment it.

"The best course maybe to just ask the Hammond for their opinion on the matter. They may have better experiences or access to better information which could be of use. They may also have insight to our own situation given their information on us." answered Tuvox, hoping to give keen advice.

"Yes, the Star Trek issue. All of those shows, movies, books and such seemingly based on our universe. With a fanatical following and a huge impact on their culture, technology and science. I'm not sure whether to feel proud or terrified. The idea there is another person who looks like me in another universe, another time, and she's an actress..." commented the Admiral, trying to wrap her head around it.

"You get use to it to a degree, " said the Doctor, who's own physcial and original personality had been based on his creator. He continued, "But thinking another universe has two incredible handsome men in it was a shock and a little pleasant surprise."

Janeway knew the A.I. was refering to both the actor who played him in Star Trek, as well as Richard Woolsey who was the head of Atlantis for the SGC. Looking at her team for answers, Seven was the one to give them, "There is only so many component elements to form life from. Which a limit on possibilities it would not be impossible or even uncommon for one or more of those patterns to repeat. Even to the level of the physical appearance of beings. Especially if we are dealing with a multiversal or omniversal range."

"I think we need someone to review all of the information on Star Trek, someone who has experience with Twenth and Twenty-First Century cultures to understand it. I know of just the man for the job.

Meanwhile we will ask the Hammond of our request and see if they have better ideas to improve or add to them. So we might as well get a move on it." continued the senior officer as she closed the meeting and moved forward with their plans.

Later on the Hammond...

While the Federation had been working on their actions, the members of Stargate Command on the ship, had been working on what they were doing. They were also trying to figure out what the other side were going to do. Shephard had a simple view of their plans.

"They're not stupid enough to trust someone they don't know or just met. They're going to want to come over to our universe to check things out. Either on our ship if they trust us enough, or more likely a desire for one of their ships to be able to make the trip.

So what do we do about that?"

"Well, I'm sure their matter/anti-matter reactors have the power to use the A.R.D. which means they would need a subspace capacitor. If their power source is not strong enough to power it. I'm also not sure how long it would take for the Hammond or the Federation to generate a Stargate to allow easier passage.

But I think I might have an idea." commented McKay as he looked like he was plotting something.

"What is it, Rodney?' asked Carter as she was curious on the idea.

"We have an exchange of personal, temporarily. One of our teams stays here and upgrades one of their ships to make the passage between the universes. One of their teams boards the Hammond and travels to our Earth for talks. We get what we all want, plus it makes us more diplomatic since both of us have people on both sides of the divide." was the reply from the scientific genius.

"That not... completely a bad idea. There is a few problems with the plan, but its the best we have for the moment. We might be able to make it work, with the right people. Unforunately, one of the people we're going to have to leave here is going to be Rodney. Being he's the only one other then Carter who could figure out the gaps between our tech and the tech over here. Which means I'm going to have to stay here to babysit him, so you might as well have the rest of SGA-1 here as well to help." added Shephard as he pointed out the what he thought was the man problem with their plans.

Rodney started to mumble on how he didn't need a babysiter, and how John just wanted to lay Captain Kirk in Kirk's backyard. Carter, however, looked at Shepard as she nodded. She then told him, "Agreed, but Doctor Keller is staying too. The Hammond has it's own medical crew, and I know the Federation has the best doctors that can be, but I want someone with the knowledge of biology here to learn and protect your team. Plus she can be used to babysit Rodney too as well as encourage him. Keep him from pissing off any of the locals too."

Rodney started to grumble again at being treated like a child when he was one of the smartest men on the planet Earth. He then said, "I can get my stuff together while we wait."

As the Doctor McKay left still muttering on the insults he had faced, the ship had gotten a call from the Federation about their decision. As Vice Admiral Janeway reveal their plans, John felt a source of vinication on his guess on the actions of their counterparts here. Carter then replied their own ideas on a similar plan, of the culture exchange and the upgrading of one of their ships for travel. While a team would go to SGC for a diplomatic meeting.

"An interesting idea, it might be workable. Give us time to set up and away team, then we can trade and go our separate ways. Hopefully this can be rewarding for the two of us." answered the woman in charge on the other side of the screen. She continued, "We'll also have to determine which ship of which class we can get ready for your upgrades. We may want to figure out the kind of specs a dimensional travelling ship will need.

"We'll be ready, we still have the ability to contact our universe and will be giving them reports on how things are going on here. Or if we will be delayed by any amount of time. So feel free to take some time. " answered Carter, which John felt was generous to the other female leader.

John listened as they estimated times they could have everything ready, and their positions set. To John, it was basically a waiting game. Since he knew he and his team were staying behind, he knew what he was to do. But given the fact he was in the Star Trek universe, a universe he had grown up with and lived in the world which it had created, a good part of him was so excited he was jumping out of his skin. For all of the jokes by McKay at being a Captain Kirk like character, especially with the ladies, a part of John had always wanted to be Kirk.

'This might be a different Federation to Kirk, the temptation is there. Got a get a hold on me...and maybe McKay and Keller. Ronon and Teyla might not be as affected, but the others... I guess its like finding out Santa is real and he needs your help. Not your normal kind of mission.' thought the Lt. Colonel as he tried to figure out how he was going to command this mission.

Author Notes:

Been working on this, including the idea of worlds they could crossover to. Which is to include worlds of magic. The problem which was pointed out by one of my best readers and commentors, is the problem of high science worlds which would seek out a scientific explanation for magic. The question on whether there should be one is added to the question would these universe accept an answer of things being explained by it just being magic.

My two best ideas at the moment is one based on the Xanth series and something else. Xanth has the Demons with Capital Ds, like Xanth itself, many of whom are masters of the powers of the fundemental forces. Like Gravity, the Electro-magnetic Spectrum, Weak Nuclear Forces and Strong Nuclear forces. Magic was just an unknown fifth fundemental force people didn't know, understand or use. Which could explain magic in many universes.

Or I could send then to Equestria. Try to explain magical ponies Federation and Ancient science, just try!

Also anyone can guess what ship I am upgrading?

Enjoy,

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Stargate and Star Trek. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Stargate and Star Trek Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Clavia Avernakis Infinitas

Chapter Three

Doctor Rodney McKay was working on the new replacement drive he had designed with some of the best of Starfleet. Which didnt take too long, once they got a good look at the designs and schematics. Which soon turned into a composite engine drive/power source hybrid.

'The drives are set up. The drive with the most power requirements is the Alternative Reality Drive. Warp Drive and Hyperdrive need close to the same power requirements, while impulse requires quite less. Adding Warp and Impulse was a request, which is a throwback and advantage of more then one kind of engine drive.

The drive also uses more then one power source, the first one which subspace capacitor which would be used for A.R.D. system. Then there is the Warp drive which would be used for the rest of the engine drives. The main reason being the feeling we have yet to master or control the power from the technology. But at least with the Federation's help we managed to get a better hold on the technology, like absorbing the excess radiation from the systems.' thought Rodney as he tried to help with the installation of the new Hybrid Core.

It was designed based on the Warp Core used by the Federation and Starfleet, which made sense as they were using a Starfleet ship as their method back to SGC's universe. In fact it was once of the more famous ships for any Star Trek fan. The U.S.S. Voyager. Even if it did have some changes in command.

Which of course is where Rodney was having the most trouble with their chief engineer, B'Elanna Paris.

"I don't understand how an advance society can't get a handle on the simple modifications on the engine I proved. Maybe I should have dumb it down to Sheppard's level first before telling you how to do it." commented the good doctor as he was getting annoyed having to explain the aspects of hyperdrive to the Lieutenant.

"Did this Stargate Command manage to find the most obnoious scientist they could find or did they just get lucky in finding you? I'm just curious on how an engine designed to cause you to dive into the depths of subspace is suppose give better distance then warp drive." came the reply with a hint of growing frustration and yelling.

"Because going into subspace frees you from the limitations of normal space such of the speed of light. But I thought it would be obvious." continued the arguement from the human scientist.

"Rodney, calm down. You know there is a lot of differences in the technology because of differences in thinking. You need to explain the thinking to get a better handle on the technology. You're going to need to explain it to Lieutenant Paris, especially since we know more of their technology then do of ours." said Doctor Jennifer Keller, the chief medical officer of Atlantis... and Rodney's girlfriend, trying to keep the peace.

B'Elanna looked at Jennifer with a bit more kindness and said, "How do you put up with him as a boyfriend?"

"We manage. Still someone might ask how you handle Tom as a husband or how Tom handles being married to Klingon?" said Jen with a bit of a smile, trying to defuse things with humor. She continued, "Rodney is kinda like a pineapple. Really sweet on the inside, but on the outside he's covered with a lot of sharp spines."

Rodney wanted to make his girlfriend happy, which is why he was going to try to be more pleasant. Even if he did it while sounding annoyed as well. So he began again, "Let's start again with Hyperdrives 101, only nicer and sweeter now."

On the other side of the conversation...

B'Elanna didn't want to admit this new technology from another universe was more advance then even the best to come out of Starfleet. Or at least looking at her specialty, engineering, from a whole new angle. The idea of everything she had spent her life mastering was about to be thrown in the trash didn't make her happy, then you had the person who was helping to replace all she knew... It was not making it easy and in fact it was making her frustrated and angry. It was only Doctor Keller being here and running interference which made it tolerable.

The truth was... What good was warp drive when you had an intergalactic drive coming along? Everything which had been Starfleet's status quo was now shattered completely if the hyperdrive worked, like it did in the lab. Part of her was wishing it would have failed. However, this ship was not testing the hyperdrive. The Enterprise had been given a straight Warp/Hyper Drive to test. No what was being test here was the A.R.D./Warp/Hyper Drive. They would be testing the drive for possible use in an Intrdimensional ship.

Which was also hard to swallow with all she had been taught during her lifetime. All thanks to Doctor Rodney McKay.

'But then again what I want or am comfortable with doesn't matter. It's what's best for everyone. Besides, maybe I can become an expert on all of this stuff and won't have to deal with McKay anymore. Which is why I have been going over the reports on this engine and the principles connected to it. The principles are sound and the schematics are good, having cleared up some of the problems even the Great McKay had. Like the radiation leakage and the problems with the overrides with the Subspace Capacitors. Which is revolutionizing power sources for the whole Federation. Close to stable zero point energy.

The Romulians and the Federation are the only ones to get close to this technology. The Romulians by geting energy from a collapsing singularity and the Federation for only a limited amount of time in the quantum torpedo. Now we have a stable near zero point energy source and from comments from McKay, there is even a stable zero point energy battery by the extinct advance humans from their universe.' Thought the lieutentant as she tried to make sure everything was calibrated right.

Even the elequent technology of the Federation could fail or have glitching problems, using something from a primative Earth which was like a bunch of spare parts held together by duct tape... even if it was Federations build parts and duct tape... Better to make sure everything was a flawless as possible before they tried it out. Which was why she was running a repeating dianostic exam on all systems based on the new hybrid drive. This was picked up by McKay.

"Running a dianostic on the systems?"

"Just want to make sure everything is going as expected. Why you have a problem with it?" she answered the annoying Doctor.

"A bit. My calculations should be spot on. But I do want to make sure with the changes in technology and systems I survive the trip, so I'm also glad you did it."

"Sounds like you're torn between your arrogance and your cowardice." she answered with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's fortunate over the years my wisdom has caused me to value survival over being right. Especially since I can still praise my genius when we make it through the danger. Plus I have other things worth surviving for." said McKay as he looked at his girlfriend, smiling as she smiled back. As much as she hated to , she agreed with McKay. While Tom was onboard as first officer, they had both agreed that their daughter Mirel would best visit her grandparents till this ride was over. And proven safe for all lifeforms. Explaining the samples in Med Bay.

She took the last readings and everything was working perfectly. Which means the systems were ready to be deployed. With only a few days of design and with the help of the best of Starfleet, the engines were installed a few days after and ready to use. It reminded her of the Delta Flyer or when they worked to neutalize the Omega molecule. All hands working for a single project and goal, with a deadline which keep getting shorter, but in the end everything was ready and within specs.

'And now we're going to do it again. Well better tell Chakotay it's already for the test run. Or as ready as it's going to be.' She thought as she looked to McKay who nodded and could guess at what she was thinking. She placed her hand on her communicator and it chirped which meant she had contact.

"Engineering to the Bridge. Paris here. We have the engine set up and fuctioning by all spec parameters. We are ready at anytime for the engine to be engaged."

"Bridge to Engineering. Acknowledged. Will begin the countdown before engaging the engine. T-minus one minute." came the voice of the native american man in charge.

On the bridge the command was given and the ship shifted into the realm of the multiverse.

Meanwhile in Stargate Command's Universe...

Their meeting had been lasting for days as they waited for the ship from their home dimension to arrive in this one. It was also taking days to discuss the agreements and arrangements which would be require for this alliance to work. Which given the size and potential endlessness of the multiverse, would be one of the biggest steps for surivial.

'The trouble is how divided this Earth is and how fragile the alliances they have made. Many of them seemed to have been held together in the face of a larger shared enemy, which has been removed allowing fractures in those deals to show.' thought Admiral Janeway as she tried to do her best for the Federation. Which was not easy.

Carter had given her a quick rundown on the situation with this Earth. How the United States had lead the way with more of the use of the Stargate, Russia and China were mostly looking to let them do the work while they gained the rewards. There was also fractions in the States, one who believed in diplomacy and respecting the wishes of alien cultures as well as a second who believed in gains for Earth no matter the cost or damage.

Then there were the Free Jaffa Nation who were only a nation based on their hatred of their former masters the Goa'uld, but was otherwise were divided in thought and philosophy. The Tok'ra, who were cautious and focused on the same enemy. Their greatest allies were the Asgard, who had commited sucide due to their race dying from genetic cloning after leaving humanity their technology.

Then there were the first race of humanity who had left their technology all over this and other galaxies... The Alterians or Ancients. She had seen the best example of their technology... Atlantis, the City-ship of the Ancients.

'The ship was one of the most amazing technological marvels I have seen, even with those in my universe. The fact they had yet to scratch out more then a small fraction of what its there, and still come up with the marvels I have seen... Much of Starfleet's science departments are going to be drooling over the discoveries. They have been trying to crack Atlantis' database with old fashion personal computers, imagine the knowedge which could be gained by using the best computers of the Federation could provide.

Except the possibility the influx of advance knowledge and technology which would destroy their civilization, even if they seem to be doing okay at the moment. There is a precident on how to manage this. When our Earth first discovered Warp Drive and met the Vulcans, the same Vulcans stood as advisors and tried to keep Earth stable as it advanced. Even if it was criticised, it might be a good idea to include Federation officers in seeing what technology were there and how to aid this world from being destroyed by their lost knowledge.

Which is one of the things we have been arranging while we have been here.' continued the female admiral as she tried to plot out the co-operation between the two universes. It was also why she had Seven of Nine analyzing all of the information they had on the sciences she was allowed access to. Hoping that Borg technology would allow her to understand the data more then the rest of them could. Plus their attractive appearance and status as a star in the show connected to their universe might allow her access to more avenues of information.

It was also why she had sent Tuvok to learn more about Earth, the International Oversight Advisory, and the Stargate Command's allies and enemies in more details. She went over some of the important details, 'The Goa'uld in any form or group will likely bring back bad memories of the Dominion in the command, given how recent the war was. The idea of people being taken over and replaced with no way to identify those compromised... the problems just expand from there.

Then there were the Ori, which is fortunately are no longer around. They along with Anubis were something which would frighten even my superiors, beings potentially as powerful as the Q. God-like powers to alter reality, but with no morals or ethics other then to enrich themselves. Even Q isn't that bad. With some help, twenty-first century humanity has managed to overcome them. Definitely something to think about. Which is why i have Tuvok looking into everything he can.

Because if we're fighting gods in one universe, it could be quite possible we will be fighting gods in another universe. Better to be ready for the worse which can happen then to let ourselves be overrun by unusual threats we could have guessed were coming.'

She sipped more of her cup of coffee, which was non-replicated but original coffee from Earth. Something which was not common, especially during her time in the Delta Quadrant. People said they could tell the difference from orginal and replicated, but some suspected it was all in their heads. But Kathryn enjoyed her cup even if she couldn't tell the difference from fresh, instant like this was or replicated.

She was thinking about the coffee as she waited, trying to clear her mind so she could come up with a better picture of what was comming. Including the eventual call to travel to other universes.

'The SGC is going to look for technology and other scientific discoveries to help strength their position and the safety of their people, as well as those aligned to them. Plus there is the old fashion human nature of being curious of what is out there. The same reasons the Federation and Starfleet would use to explore what is out there, with the discoveries being secondary. The differences between our two worlds vary from small to massive, all at the same time. There is also the possible difference between the two of us and any new cultures we discover with the interdimensional technology.

Which might explain why I am the admiral currently in charge of this mission.' The truth to her was the fact she had spent years forging bonds between Starfleet officers and more rough Marquis members, who were in many ways terrorists against the same organization and it's government. The fact she had managed to keep it stable, if not thriving beyond the expectations of her superiors, made her resume perfect for trying to build a consensis between the military and civiians of the SGC and Starfleet.

'Like the Delta Quadrant, it's a wild fronter. Even more remote then that far out region of the galaxy. We tried to uphold the Prime Directive and our most sacred values, but we might have to adapt. Especially since our allies might not have the same views. Similar but not the same. Which will likely only increase as we gain more allies. We will have to set up some common protocol, as well as an organization to judge it. Which means more meetings and bargainning. Which is why I get the fancy pips.' thought Janeway, as she felt she needed more of the coffee to relax and get ready to do the job which needed doing.

It was moments later when she got the call Captain Chakotay and Voyager had managed to appear off the orbit of Pluto.

Author's Notes:

In all likelihood, this story will absorb and replace my Universegate fics. As such the next worlds to be visited are the world of Aang/Korra and Ben 10, since those are the ones in the other two versions. The question is which world of Avatar might be best to use for the crossover, the original which is most familiar for people or the more modern Korra version. Both have their points and counterpoints. The order is also of interest, whether they discover Avatar's world or Ben Tennyson's world? Not sure if the order will affect the story... just yet.

Another aspect I am cooking on is the merging of tech and other elements, more then the drive displayed here. One of those elements are the villains and villainious groups. Stargate has burnt through most of their major foes, leaving remains. Yet there is potential in those remains. Star Trek has more villains stable, but due to the harmony of Roddenberry, trying to find a pure villainious group is trick. Yet it also allows for criminals elements of all sides to be there in the shadows. Like the Federation and Section 31... or the Orion Syndicate. Avatar's enemies are low tech, but their bending would be of interest. Ben's range of supervillain type villains and villain groups, opens a lot of potential.

Just thought I comment and start asking question for more feedback,

HVulpes


End file.
